


По следам

by Olivin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: Сириус и Ремус присматривают за Гарри.





	По следам

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Битву пейрингов за команду MoonyPaddfoot.

Вообще-то Сириус Блэк любил детей. По крайней мере, он не придушил Регулуса подушкой, когда тот ревел целыми ночами. И про то, что Регулус писался в кровать до шести лет, тоже никому не рассказал.

Однако маленький Гарри писал, куда хотел, и ничуть не волновался по этому поводу, а ревел и вовсе посреди дня. И Сириус понятия не имел, что с этим делать. Позвать домовика было бы самым логичным ответом, но Поттеры домовиков не держали, потому что Лили была категорически против, а Сохатый не особо возражал. В принципе, Сириус и сам обходился без домовика, но он-то жил с оборотнем, а не с восьмимесячным ребенком. Который теперь орал на весь дом и бил кулаками по дивану.

— Наверно, он хочет есть, — предложил Ремус и принялся снова перелистывать блокнот с ценными наставлениями, который им оставила Лили. Сириус такими мелочами не интересовался, он был уверен, что справится и так. Сохатый же справлялся.

Гарри завопил еще громче, и Сириус вдруг понял, почему Поттеры так захотели увидеть пятиюродную бабушку на другом конце Британии. Он и сам уже подумывал о том, что дражайшая матушка — не самое худшее из зол. Её ругань хотя бы была понятной.

Гарри затих, словно набирая воздух для нового захода, и Сириус поспешно дал ему яблоко со стола. Вроде бы Лили говорила, что ему можно.

Гарри задумчиво посмотрел на яблоко, постучал им по подлокотнику, а потом со всей силы кинул его Сириусу в живот. Получилось довольно болезненно — игрок в квиддич из Гарри бы вышел отменный.

Сириус осмотрелся. Из еды на столе валялась только шоколадка Ремуса, но тот, заметив его взгляд, быстро убрал ее в карман.

— Тебе жалко, что ли?

— Пюре. — Ремус вздохнул и ткнул Сириусу блокнотом в нос. — Тут написано, что дети едят пюре. Оно в холодильном ящике.

Сириус поплелся на кухню. Действительно, баночки с надписью «броколли» и «индейка» нашлись быстро. Но вот с тем, что дети едят пюре, Лили погорячилась. Гарри, например, пюре просто размазывал. По себе, по Сириусу, а один раз — прицельно плюнул Ремусу в глаз. В итоге обе баночки закончились, а Гарри по-прежнему хныкал и был голодным.

Сириус снова сбегал на кухню. Сливочным пивом и сырой говядиной накормить ребенка явно было нельзя. Теперь идея дать Гарри шоколадку не казалась плохой даже Ремусу. Неожиданно Сириус вспомнил, как Кричер чистил и раздавливал яблоко для Регулуса. Это могло сработать. Он быстро достал яблоко из-под стола, наложил на него очищающее заклинание, а другим заклятьем — превратил в кашицу.

— Да ты прирождённый повар, — хмыкнул Ремус и тут же получил в руки Гарри.

— Ты держишь его и следишь за тем, чтобы изо рта ничего не выпало, я — засовываю ложку.

Накормить наргла и то было бы проще. Однако что-то Гарри всё же проглотил и теперь радостно ползал по полу, оставляя после себя липкие следы.

Сириус перевёл дух и тайком вытащил у Ремуса шоколадку. Он тоже проголодался. На несколько минут он прикрыл глаза и буквально смаковал второсортный шоколад из маггловского магазина, пока не понял, что стало тихо. Слишком тихо. Он вскочил и бросился искать Гарри. В гостиной его не нашлось. На кухне был только Ремус — он расставлял баночки и посуду на полки. Не было Гарри и в коридоре, в чулане, на лужайке во дворе и на улице перед домом. Сириус медленно начинал паниковать, что для него было в целом нехарактерно. Он уже мысленно представлял, как Сохатый убивает его, а потом оживляет и еще раз убивает, но вдруг вспомнил:

— Следы! — одновременно воскликнули они с Ремусом и бросились в гостиную.

Липкие опечатки детских рук и правда оказались на месте и вели прямо к камину. Из которого тотчас же вывалилось что-то черное. Палочку Сириус выхватил в мгновенье ока и почти выкрикнул:

— Ступ… — когда нечто черное повертело головой и на четвереньках поползло в сторону. Пожиратели Смерти обычно все же передвигались на двух ногах.

Рядом захохотал Ремус. Предатель.

Сириус хотел было наложить очищающее заклинание, но Ремус коснулся его руки.

— Знаешь, в том блокноте Лили написано, что маленьких детей лучше мыть обычным образом.

Сириус развел руками.

— Приступай.

В итоге купать Гарри им все равно пришлось вместе.

К счастью, мыться Гарри любил. Он не сопротивлялся, когда его раздели и посадили в ванночку с пеной, а только радостно лопотал и улыбался. К несчастью, Гарри также любил мыть других. В итоге к концу купания у Сириуса были мокрыми даже трусы, а с рубашки Ремуса ручьями стекала вода. В другое время Сириус решил бы, что это эротично и возбуждающе, но сейчас ему хотелось только упасть лицом на пол и уснуть.

Гарри, увы, спать не хотелось. Поэтому он отчаянно вертелся, пока Сириус вытирал его, махал руками и в итоге перевернул ванночку. Вода тут же смешалась с пеплом и в гостиной у Поттеров появилась огромная черная лужа.

— Наверно, стоило мыть его в другом месте… — пробормотал Ремус.

— Но в прошлый раз Лили купала Гарри именно здесь.

Гарри, как будто сообразив, о чем идет, речь активно закивал, а потом вывернулся из рук и сполз с дивана. Сириус не мог его винить — черная лужа действительно выглядела привлекательно. Настолько, что Гарри сел прямо в центре и стал активно хлопать по ней руками. Ремус же выглядел так, как будто был в шаге от того, чтобы то ли упасть в обморок, то ли к нему присоединиться, но вместо этого взял со столика остатки шоколада и начал его жевать. А Сириус еще удивлялся, почему тот всегда такой спокойный.

Происходящее все больше и больше напоминало кошмарный сон. И окончательно превратилось в него, когда на пороге появились Поттеры.

— Я все могу объяснить, — выставил перед собой руки Сириус.

— Мы сейчас уберем тут, — дожевывая шоколад, закивал Ремус.

Но, судя по взгляду Лили, единственное, что им стоило убрать — это самих себя и побыстрее. Благо мотоцикл Сириуса был припаркован неподалеку.

Уже дома, вечером, Сириус внезапно ощутил, как приходит старость. Они с Ремусом два часа сидели на диване перед камином и не делали ничего. Кажется, это было чем-то сродни популярной одно время среди их однокурсников-магглов медитации.

— Ни за что не заведу детей, — устало заявил Сириус, когда сидеть и молчать ему наконец надоело.

— Угум, — пробубнил Ремус и перевернулся на другой бок. Похоже, он отнюдь не медитировал, а просто уснул.

Сириус собрался отлевитировать его на кровать, когда в камине вдруг появилась голова Сохатого.

— Знаешь, мы с Лили подумали и решили, что вы отлично справились! — радостно воскликнул он. — Гарри так вымотался, что заснул в считанные минуты, хотя обычно приходится укладывать его по полчаса.

— Круто. — Сириус лениво показал большой палец.

— Так это я к чему. Нас с Лили через пару дней вызывают в Орден, не могли бы вы снова посидеть Гарри? Приходите к десяти часам, — подмигнул Сохатый и отключился.

Сириус простонал.

Рев и вопли, швыряние едой, мокрые майки и черные лужи? Ну как они могли от такого отказаться!


End file.
